Yam
Yamish ab-Masa, also known as Yam, is a Bandosian Ork. He's role-played by Ptolemy Dean. Yam is currently alive on Yu'biusk, leading his tribe and following in the footsteps of the Chosen Commander. Biography Gielinor Humble Beginnings Late Fifth Age Yamish ab-Masa, the seventh son of Chieftain Abbas, was born nineteen summers ago during a trying time for the Masa. Following their exodus from Feldip Hills in the conclusion of the God Wars, the ancient Masa who had settled in Troll Country shared an uneasy truce with the native troll population for centuries. But tensions had risen in the years before Yamish's birth, resulting in their explusion from the mountains after an ork slew a troll over a misunderstanding between the two. The Masa withdrew into the Wilderness where they isolated themselves from those who also called the wasteland their home. Self-sustaining as they were, the Masa had little trouble when it came to surviving. Everyone in the tribe has a role they must fill and Yam was no different. Yam, as a son of the cheiftain, was raised to be a warrior—a capable one at that—and so was taught the skills required to be just that. It was his duty after all; he and his brothers would one day fight each other to determine who would go on to challenge their father and assume the role of chieftain. Through this tradition they pay homage to their ancestors, especially Bandos, who they see as the first and greatest of their lineage. Trial by Combat Late Fifth Age, circa 169 Years passed and as Yam and his brothers neared manhood they had to go through a rite of initiation. Together the seven brothers left their home and traveled deep into the Wilderness, farther than they'd ever gone before. They were to survive three months before returning as men instead of boys or not at all. Of the seven brothers, only Vrothu, Hugolm, and Yamish returned alive. Sulgho perished a few weeks following their departure, dying from a spider bite. Ushnar, the eldest of the brothers, followed by Vrothu, Gnorth, Slaugh, and Hulgolm, along with Yamish, the youngest, survived the last two months without much incident. As they traveled back to their home they encountered a revenant ork. Confusing it as a living ancestor, the brothers greeted it warmly and were caught by surprise when it attacked. Ushnar was slain almost immediately, followed by Gnorth. Slaugh was grievously injured by the time Yamish and the others retaliated. In the end they defeated the revenant, Yamish striking the killing blow. Slaugh later succumbed to his wounds once they finally returned home. Once they recounted their tale, Vrothu accused Yamish of dishonoring an ancestor when he struck the final blow. While Yamish denied any wrongdoing he did confess that he was the one who killed the revenant when asked. Hugolm vouched for Vrothu, recognizing the creature they fought was truly the spirit of an ancestor. Yamish challenged Vrothu, eager to prove his innocence. By declaring this he agreed that the outcome of their match would reveal whether he was innocent or guilty. Once the chieftain agreed, he and Vrothu fought. Ultimately it was Vrothu who prevailed; it became obvious that Yamish could not win against his older sibling. Chieftain Abbas intervened before Vrothu could kill Yamish, condemning his youngest son for his act and weakness. Yamish's punishment for dishonoring an ancestor was banishment. Shamed by his defeat, he left without a word. His loss was enough for him; he had wronged his ancestors and so paid the price. Yet it would also prove to be what drove him forward. For he would one day return, his honor and the favor of his ancestors restored. This Yamish swore. His Path to Power Early Sixth Age, circa year 0 Yamish was not famliar with the lifestyle of the southern kingdoms nor their language. He spent much of his time as an outcast, forced to live off the land rather than seek work out in the human cities. He was used to this, however, and took it in stride, knowing that with each passing day he grew stronger. But simply surviving would not help him regain his honor; Yamish knew he had to find a profession worthy of his ancestors. He did just that once he accepted an offer to work as soldier for hire. Yamish found the mercenary life enjoyable. His fellow fighters reminded him of his tribe, which he appreciated more than the jobs themselves. As time went on, Yamish learned much from the other mercenaries, such as the Common tongue and insight into the varied cultures of the world. But as with all things he knew his time with the mercenaries was drawing to a close; Yamish felt he had learned all he could from them and had to move on. But he knew not what to pursue next. But as fate would have it, Yamish didn't need to. Word spread like wildfire among the mercenaries of some great battle outside a small city in Misthalin. Powerful creatures, hundreds of soldiers, and opportunity abound. Yamish knew instantly that his ancestors were guiding him towards this place. He eagerly left with some other fighters to enlist in the forces, though for very different reasons. Yamish was initially turned down by the first army he spoke with, but was well received by the second. Thus he began his service with the forces of Zamorak. Yamish fought under Zamorak for many weeks. He was impressed with the Zamorakians he fought with, understanding what drove them to come beneath Zamorak's wings. Although he could not wrap his head around what a god was, Yamish reasoned Zamorak must have been powerful indeed to have gained such favor with the ancestors. When Zamorak was defeated by Saradomin, Yamish felt sympathy for the god as he knew exactly how it felt to be in that position. He retreated from the field and resume traveling, hoping for another sign from his ancestors. The Living Ancestor Early Sixth Age, circa year 0 Displaced by the defeat of Zamorak's forces, Yamish struggled for many months searching for another sign. He had made enough gold from his mercenary work to live comfortably for a while, but knew there was only weakness for him if he choose that life. Instead Yamish turned to hunting, a skill he had experience with from his time in the Wilderness. Although not as challenging as being a mercenary, Yamish was able to familiarize himself with the various fauna of the southern lands. One evening, as Yamish was dragging home his latest kill, he came across a pack of enthusiastic goblins heading east. They spoke of the Big High War God's return and his call to arms against the bird god Armadyl. Having spent much of his time in isolation, Yamish was startled by the news. In his tribe's lore the Big High War God, or Bandos as they had called him, was the first ork from which all other orks descended. Out of all their ancestors it was he who was the most prominent and significant as his actions upon the world could still be seen and felt even then. But for him to be alive...it changed everything. Yamish gathered his belongings and set out immediately for Bandos' tower. He met several other Bandosians along the way and traveled with them. Many often shared tales they'd heard of Bandos; where he had been, what he had done, and why he was back. Yamish didn't see any of his tribe among the masses traveling east, likely because of their isolation in the far north he reasoned. Nonetheless Yamish understood clearly that this was a sign from the ancestors...perhaps even one from the living ancestor himself. When he first set eyes on Bandos sitting high above in his tower Yamish knew he was indeed a living ancestor. Even from his position hundreds of feet below the power exuded by Bandos washed over him like flames, empowering him more than any fire ever could. Unlike the roaming spirit in the Wilderness, this was a true ancestor. Yamish knew instantly that this is where he belonged, fighting against the forces of Armadyl. Just like those around him did in the name of their god. But then something unexpected happened. Bandos lost the war and his life. Yamish, acting as a bodyguard for one of the caravans, was not there to see it happen. He learned of it later as he traveled back and came across remnants of his fellow soldiers who spoke of his defeat. He did not accept it at first. Avoiding the Armadylean patrols, Yamish made his way back to the site of the tower, only to find the petrified remains of his ancestor, scattered among the debris of his weapon and tower. Recent Events The following events are listed chronologically, meaning they have already transpired and may have been elaborated upon in earlier sections: *One day, while Yam is cooking a rabbit for supper, an explorer and a few others greet him. Bill, the explorer, confuses him as a member of the Champions' Guild and asks if he will accompany them on an adventure. Yam agrees once he learns they might encounter monsters for him to fight. Their party, consisting of Bill, Drok, Fulgrash, an unnamed woman, and a few supply carriers, resume their travels, making for a tomb in the north. : As they cross over White Wolf Mountain a pack of wolves attack them. They successfully fend the beasts off, although Yam suffers an injury to his leg. Drok uses his magic to stop the bleeding, an act which receives Yam's appreciation and praise. Once on the other side they head north and encounter a group of highwaymen, who they quickly defeat. : Continuing north the party find themselves in the icy fields without incident. Bill suggests they make camp as night descends. They pitch their tents and are about to sleep for the night when Bill is suddenly attacked and dragged off. Drok, Fulgrash, Yam, and the unnamed woman are quick to give chase, but are too slow and find Bill dead, his body ripped to pieces. : As Drok recovers Bill's belongings, the four are attacked by a yeti. They eventually succeed in defeating it. Drok then uses a map he found on Bill's remains to lead them to a tomb, their original destination. Once there they discover only a pile of treasure, which they plan on taking. Just as they're about to do so, however, an ice strykewyrm appears and attacks them. : Yam and the others are able to slay the creature after an intense battle. Drok and Fulgrash recover the treasure while Yam cleans the dead strykewyrm's carcass. Drok then uses his magic to teleport them all safely back to his village. *Following the conclusion of the Kyzaj Tournament, Yam travels with Drok, Korgall, and other Battalion soldiers to Yu'biusk in order to build a settlement there. They quickly make a campsite and experience their first rainfall on the devastated world. Yokrad then appears and informs them of an enemy tribe intent on attacking them. He leaves and they start to prepare defenses to use against them. Yam heads out to look for any signs of the tribe and discovers dead Battalion soldiers. One of them, a Commander Melagius, is still alive and tells him of the ambush they suffered and the general direction the tribe left in. They both head back after Yam inspects the tracks to confirm his story. : Once they return to their campsite they have little time left before the enemy tribe appears. They charge, activating the traps set up by Drok and Korgall. Meanwhile, Yam fires on the enemy with two ballistaes until one is destroyed and the other rendered useless. An archer's arrow hits Melagius, preventing him from joining the others at the frontlines. Within minutes the enemy tribe losses many fighters. Drok uses a spell to trap many of them as they retreat, while several others, including their leader, are sent falling to their deaths. : Yokrad appears before they can capture the enemy soldiers. Disappointed with the outcome of the battle, he slaughters the surviving enemy tribe members. He then kills Commander Melagius and promotes Yam, Drok and Korgall before disappearing again. A second attack is easily quelled by the Battalion forces who then slaughter the survivors after Yam hears a voice in his head tell him to kill them all. Yokrad reappears and commends them, informing them that the tribe will no longer be a threat since their camp has been destroyed. *Yam accompanies Drok on an expedition across Yu'biusk alongside Ajax and other Battalion soldiers. Unforuntately, after trying to dislodge an impassable rock from their path, Yam dislocates his shoulder and is forced to return to their camp to have it fixed. Months later, as he trains, Yam gets a sudden urge to return home. He departs after wishing his friends goodbye, believing he has at last grown strong enough to defeat his brother and reclaim his honor, ancestors willing. Gallery Yam2.png|Yam ready for battle. Yam3.png|Yam investigates. Yam4.png|Yam takes cover. Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, Yam is not really a yam. Category:Characters Category:Ork Category:Male Category:Bandosian Category:Warrior Category:Protagonist Category:Lawful Category:Neutral Category:Incomplete Articles